


stay with me

by MattieTheShy



Series: be free to love who you love [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieTheShy/pseuds/MattieTheShy
Summary: Gray gets into an accident and is in hospital. Natsu keeps his promise to never leave his side.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> "All relationships have one law. Never make the one you love feel alone, especially when you're there."
> 
> -Unknown

“Where is he?! Take me to him **now**!!” Natsu demanded at the poor innocent receptionist. Natsu had come rushing in thirty seconds before, crashing into people, shoving them and tripping over everything to get to the reception desk. The startled receptionist only gave him a scared stare.

 

“Wh-Who might you be looking for, sir…?” She asked him as politely as possible.

 

“G-Gray Fullbuster…. He should’ve arrived an hour ago….” Natsu’s face softened and he looked at his feet, feeling embarrassed at his actions.The receptionist typed the name up into her computer and clicked something.

 

“Ah. Gray is in the emergency ward. Down the corridor to the right, room twenty three.” She said in a soothing tone to try and calm Natsu down. Natsu thanked her  and quickly apologised to the people in the queue, then he speed walked down the corridor to the emergency ward, then to Gray’s room.

 

Natsu stood outside the room. He wasn't sure if he was allowed in. the receptionist didn't say he couldn't…

 

Screw it. **His** boyfriend is in there and in pain. Natsu pushed the door  open and stepped inside.

 

What he saw stabbed him like a knife. 

Everything was all so loud. There was a slow beeping in the background and doctors and nurses speaking english, but it all sounded so foreign to him. Natsu saw a quick flash of Gray’s dark hair before a doctor stood in the way. A nurse saw him and quickly took him back outside the room, closing the door.

“What’s going on in there..? Is Gray okay? Please.” Natsu asked the nurse.

  
“He’s… stable. He has many burns and scrapes and a fractured leg. That’s all we know at the moment.” Natsu had never been so relieved in his life. Gray was _alive._ “Sir, I am going to have to ask you to go and wait in the waiting room until further notice.” She continued. Natsu nodded in understanding, then turned and went back to the waiting room.

All he could do was wait.

 

_Natsu heard his ringtone go off. He picked his phone up from the coffee table in front of him and felt his heart lift as he saw Gray’s name illuminating the screen. Natsu pressed the green answer button and lifted the phone to his ear._

 

_“Hey ba-”_

 

 _“Is this Natsu Dragneel?” An unknown voice spoke to him. Natsu was confused._ _“Is this Natsu Dragneel?” They repeated, but more firmly._

 

_“Y-yes…” Natsu managed to say._

 

_“Could you please come to Magnolia central hospital? Your boyfriend Gray Fullbuster is in the emergency department.”_

 

_“I-I’ll be there… what happened to him?” Natsu asked, voice flooding with concern._

 

_“He... his car was hit... by a drunk woman in her car at a crossroad. He arrived fifteen minutes ago... unconscious.” Natsu felt broken. Gray was in hospital. In pain. Unconscious._

 

_“I-I’ll be there soon.” Natsu said, before hanging up._

_This was horrible. The worst had happened. Natsu slipped his boots and jacket on. He took his keys and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. The hospital was a twenty minute drive, but Gray had taken the car for work and... well… the car probably won’t be used... again._

_Natsu began walking down the road. Walking was too slow. Natsu broke into a slight jog. He was scared. Would Gray be okay?_

_Natsu’s mind was racing as fast as his heart as he made his way to the hospital. Fear flooding through him as his mind created horrific scenarios involving the absolute worst situations possible. All leading to death._


End file.
